codegeassfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Lelouch vi Britannia
Lelouch vi Britannia (jap. ルルーシュ・ヴィ・ブリタニア) - główny bohater obu części Code Geass. Lelouch to młody książę brytyjski, był on siedemnasty w kolejce do tronu Świętego Imperium. Jest synem dziewięćdziesiątego ósmego władcy - Charlesa zi Britannia. Sam został dziewięćdziesiątym dziewiątym władcą Imperium. Podczas zamieszkiwania Strefy 11 wraz z siostrą przybrał nazwisko Lamperouge. O którego prawdziwej tożsamości nie wie nikt, oprócz rodziny Ashford'ow, która zapewniła mu schronienie i miejsce edukacji po wybuchu wojny. Największym marzeniem młodego księcia jest stworzyć świat, w którym jego siostra mogłaby żyć szczęśliwa. Kolejne jego pragnienie już nie jest tak szlachetne, Lelouch chce zabić swojego ojca, Imperatora, za to, iż nie zapobiegł atakowi terrorystycznemu, który spowodował śmierć jego matki i kalectwo Nunnally. Jest posiadaczem Geassa, którego otrzymał od C.C. Wygląd Lelouch ma ciemne włosy i oczy w jasnym odcieniu fioletu. Zwykle chodzi w czarnym mundurku akademii. Jako Zero nosi ciemne szaty z peleryną i maskę. Podczas używania geass, jego lewe (później oba) oko robi się dużo jaśniejsze i pojawia się na nim tajemniczy symbol w kształcie ptaka. Osobowość Lelouch jest bardzo inteligentną osobą, która jest również spokojna, wyrafinowana i arogancka ze względu na swoje arystokratyczne wychowanie. W szkole Lelouch zachowuje się jak towarzyski, sympatyczny i często beztroski uczeń. Jest to jednak maska, która ukrywa jego prawdziwą naturę. Kiedy jest on Zero, to jego prawdziwa natura jest najbardziej dostrzegalna. Jego charyzma i wiara w sprawiedliwość dają mu zaufanie i szacunek wielu żołnierzy i przywódców. Lelouch jest znany z bardzo stoickiej osobowości. Nigdy nie przejmował się pracą szkolną, uważając to wszystko za trywialne, chociaż jego wysoka inteligencja ułatwiłaby mu to. W pewnym momencie Shirley stwierdziła, że jeśli Lelouch zgłosi się do szkoły, może uzyskać wysokie oceny. Lubi szukać wyzwań i często gra w szachy przeciwko szlachcie. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, Lelouch prowadzi większość codziennych spraw z otwartym brakiem zainteresowania, często nawet nie zauważając uczuć innych, zwłaszcza Shirley, jego koleżanki z klasy. Ma silną niechęć do szlachty, postrzegając ich jako chłodne i „uprzywilejowane pasożyty”. W bitwie Lelouch jest bardzo zimny i taktyczny. Jest gotów poświęcić zarówno cywilów, jak i żołnierzy, jeśli tego właśnie potrzeba do osiągnięcia celu. W bitwie pod Naritą, kiedy stworzył osunięcie się ziemi, które zniszczyło większość sił wroga, a pośrednio kilku cywilów w miasteczku poniżej, odrzucił ofiary cywilne jako proste „przeszacowanie matematyczne”. Miał w tym pewne wątpliwości, kiedy dowiedział się, że jedną z ofiar był ojciec Shirley, ale przyjął, że wszystkie jego działania zawsze będą miały konsekwencje. Nie widział też problemu z zawaleniem dużej części Tokio, co spowodowało niezliczone straty wojskowe i cywilne. Wiele postaci zauważyło, że Lelouch jest dość samolubny, ponieważ jego pragnienie przekształcenia świata w to, co chce, pochodzi z chęci pomszczenia pozornej śmierci matki i dobra Nunnally, jednak z czasem zdaje sobie sprawę, że ten cel nie jest tylko dla nich, ale dla całego świata. Pomimo zimnej, wyrachowanej postawy i bezwzględności w bitwie potrafi być dosyć współczującym człowiekiem dla swoich przyjaciół i bliskich. Dla Nunnally jest kochającym starszym bratem, a dla Suzaku, lojalnym przyjacielem, mimo że obaj są wrogami. Na pierwszy rzut oka Lelouch wydaje się mieć względnie małą troskę o dobro swoich podwładnych, ale w rzeczywistości troszczy się o nich, postrzegając ich jako cennych sojuszników. Chociaż czasami okazywał priorytety, zwłaszcza jeśli chodzi o Kallen. Historia Dzieciństwo thumb|left|232px|Mały Lelouch, na zdjęciu Anyi.Lelouch urodził się piątego grudnia, roku 2000 kalendarza imperialnego, jako jedenasty książę Imperium, prawdopodobnie w stolicy państwa - Pendragonie. Jego rodzicami byli Marianne vi Britannia oraz ówczesny Imperator Charles zi Britannia. Lelouch posiadał licznych, przyrodnich braci i sióstr, przez co w kolejce do tronu był na miejscu siedemnastym. Trzy lata później Marianne urodziła mu siostrzyczkę, którą nazwała Nunnally vi Britannia. Lelouch bardzo ją kochał, troszczył się i spędzał dużo czasu. Dzieciństwo spędzili w pałacu swojej matki, w warunkach takich jakie przystają dzieciom Imperatora. Z przyrodnim rodzeństwem prawdopodobnie nie mięli dobrego kontaktu, miedzy innymi Clovis, który nieraz kłócił się z Lelouchem. Wyjątkiem była Euphemia, która lubiła ich z wzajemnością i chętnie się z nimi bawiła. Lelouch często grywał w szachy z innymi książętami i z wszystkimi wygrywał. Tylko starszego brata Schneizela nie udało mu się nigdy pokonać. Prawdopodobnie poznał wtedy Anyę Alstreim, która przychodziła do pałacu by uczyć się etykiety i miała później jego zdjęcie z młodości. Śmierć Marianne W 2009 roku kalendarza imperialnego, gdy chłopiec miał 10 lat, jego matka została zamordowana. W tym morderstwie ucierpiała także Nanally, przez co straciła wzrok, oraz możliwość chodzenia. Oboje stracili również całe wpływy i pozycję w państwie, mimo to Lelouch pozostał silny. Zły na Imperatora, za nieuchronienie matki i siostry, poprosił o audiencję, podczas której wykrzyknął mu to w twarz i zrzekł się prawa do odziedziczenia tronu. Charles nie przejął się tym i wysłał Leloucha i Nunnaly do Japonii, co właściwie oznaczało wygnanie. Wygnanie do Japonii Po wygnaniu trafili do premiera Japonii, Genbu Kururugi. Na miejscu Lelouch musiał wnieść niepełnosprawną siostrę po dziesiątkach schodów do świątyni rodziny Kururugi, gdzie mieściła się główna siedziba premiera. Do mieszkania przydzielono im skromny magazyn. W wejściu spotkali Suzaku Kururugi, który był synem Genbu i bardzo mu nie odpowiadała obecność Brytyjczyków w świątyni. Później jednak odstawili różnice zdań na bok i zostali przyjaciółmi. Druga wojna na Pacyfiku thumb|Lelouch i Suzaku podczas nalotu na Japonię.Dnia 10 sierpnia 2010, Imperium zaatakowało Japonię. Brytyjczycy użyli wtedy po raz pierwszy Rycerzy Mroku typu Glasgow, które przechyliły szalę na ich stronę. Wojna zakończyła się kapitulacją Japonii, co zostało spowodowane samobójstwem premiera Genbu Kururugi. Skutkiem podbicia kraju było zmienienie go w jedną z kolonii brytyjskich. W ten sposób Japonia stała się Strefą 11, a Japończycy utracili swoje prawa i zostali nazwani jedenastostrefowcami. W Brytanii uznano Leloucha i Nunnally za zmarłych, dlatego zostali sami z Suzaku. Podczas pieszej podróży przez zniszczony kraj, mijali wiele ciał Japończyków. Lelouch niosąc siostrę na plecach, wmówił jej, że idą przez śmietnisko, by wyjaśnić przykry zapach. Jako Lamperouge Dotarli w końcu na miejsce gdzie zabrała ich rodzina Ashford, dlatego musieli się rozstać z Suzaku. Lelouch na pożegnanie obiecał przyjacielowi, że zniszczy Imperium brytyjskie. Później rodzeństwo ukryło się pod nazwiskiem Lamperouge i prawdopodobnie kolejne pięć lat spędzili w Strefie 11, korzystając z wpływów Ashfordów. Pierwszy rok w liceum Po ukończeniu 16 lat Lelouch trafił do Akademii Ashford w Tokio. Ze względu na niepełnosprawną siostrę pozwolono mu z nią zamieszkać w Domu klubowym. Rodzina Ashford dodatkowo zatrudniła dla nich japońską gospodynię Sayoko Shinozaki do pomocy domowej. W szkole Lelouch nie przykładał się do nauki, ale miał dobre stopnie. Został przydzielony do samorządu uczniowskiego jako wiceprzewodniczący. Był rozpoznawany wśród innych uczniów. W wolnym czasie zajmował się hazardem. Wykorzystywał talent do szachów by zarabiać pieniądze. Często w jego wypadach uczestniczył jego przyjaciel ze szkoły Rivalz, który podwoził go swoim motocyklem. Otrzymanie Geass thumb|left|W trakcie partii. Lelouch przeszedł do drugiej klasy i nadal kontynuował swoją nielegalną działalność. Podczas jednego z wypadów z Rivalz'em przyjechali do jednego z arystokratów. Mimo swojej pewności siebie szlachcic przegrał i wypłacił zwycięzcy wygraną, a chłopcy mięli jeszcze czas by wrócić na lekcje. thumb|Lelouch i Rivalz wracają do szkoły. Po wyjściu od arystokraty zobaczyli wystąpienie księcia Clovisa, który jako gubernator Strefy 11 informował o okrutnym zamachu terrorystycznym w Tokio i nawoływał do modlitwy za zmarłych. Lelouch zignorował to i od razu pojechał z Rivalz'em do szkoły.thumb|left|Lelouch próbuje się dostać do ciężarówki po wypadku. Podczas podróży prawie zostali potrąceni przez pędzący tir, który w ostatniej chwili skręcił i wpadł na opuszczony budynek. Lelouch poszedł sprawdzić czy kierowcy nic się nie stało, nie mogąc się dostać do kabiny wszedł na przyczepę i wtedy pojazd ruszył, a licealista wpadł do środka przez otwartą klapę w dachu, skąd nie mógł już wyjść. Z zewnątrz usłyszał wystrzały z helikopterów i rozkaz zatrzymania ciężarówki, więc domyślił się, że ma do czynienia z terrorystami. Chwilę później minęła jego kryjówkę nieznajoma dziewczyna, która wsiadła do Glasgowa znajdującego się w przyczepie i wyjechała nim z niej, tylnym włazem. Lelouch nie zdążył skorzystać z tego wyjścia bo klapa się szybko zamknęła. Próbował jeszcze skorzystać z telefonu, ale stracił zasięg, ponieważ wjechali do tunelu starego metra, więc zabrał krótkofalówkę, zostawioną przez dziewczynę.thumb|Lelouch ukrywa się przed nieznajomą dziewczyną w ciężarówce. Nagle pojazd spadł na niższy poziom i znieruchomiał, a drzwi przyczepy otworzyły się. Zanim Lelouch zdążył wyjść niespodziewanie powalił go brytyjski żołnierz. Okazało się, że jest nim Suzaku Kururugi, który dopiero po chwili rozpoznał przyjaciela. Wtedy wielki pojemnik w przyczepie otworzył się ukazując znajdującą się w nim tajemniczą kobietę. Suzaku był zaskoczony, ponieważ powiedziano mu, że w środku miał być trujący gaz.thumb|left|Lelouch i kobieta z pojemnika, po zastrzeleniu Suzaku. Niespodziewanie pojawili się kolejni żołnierze imperium oraz ich dowódca, który rozkazał Suzaku zabić Leloucha i kobietę uznając ich za terrorystów, więc przełożony go zastrzelił. Zanim ten sam los spotkał pozostałych, nagły wybuch ciężarówki odciął ich od wrogich żołnierzy.thumb|Lelouch zgadza się na kontrakt. Lelouch z dziewczyną uciekli podziemnymi korytarzami, aż wydostali się na powierzchnię, gdzie siły Brytanii dokonywały rzezi na ludności Japońskiej w getcie.thumb|left|Pierwsze użycie [[Geass.]] Oboje zostali schwytani, ale tylko Licealista miał zostać rozstrzelany, jednak w ostatniej chwili dziewczyna osłoniła go własnym ciałem, poświęcając własne życie. Mimo że powinna być martwa, Lelouch usłyszał jej głos w głowie, który proponuje zawarcie kontraktu mogącego go uratować. On zgodził się i otrzymał moc Geass, która pozwoliła mu nakładać innym swoją wolę. Pierwszy raz użył jej na żołnierzach, nakazując thumb|Lelouch chwilę po zbiorowym samobójstwie brytyjskich żołnierzy, stoi nad ich ciałami i zwłokami tajemniczej dziewczyny. im popełnienie samobójstwa, a oni posłusznie wykonali polecenie. Bitwa w getcie Chwilę później pojawił się Brytyjski Rycerz Mroku. Lelouch nie dał rady wydać rozkazu pilotce siedziącej w maszynie, ponieważ potrzebował kontaktu wzrokowego. Dopiero gdy kobieta wyszła z kokpitu rycerza by wylegitymować licealistę, on rozkazał jej oddać mu Rycerza, a ona bez wahania to zrobiła. Wszedł na pokład i gdy oddalił się od tego miejsca uznał to za okazję by zaatakować siły Brytyjskie. Dzięki Rycerzowi Mroku posiadł odpowiednie informacje, taki jak pozycje wojsk Imperium, atakujących getto. Zdobyta wcześniej krótkofalówka pozwoliła mu skontaktować się z buntownikami po stronie Japończyków i naprowadził ich na pociąg pełen Rycerzy Mroku typu Sutherland. Początkowo niechętnie go słuchali, bo nawet nie zdradził im swojej tożsamości, ani sienie pokazał, ale widząc nowe uzbrojenie przekonali się do przekazania mu dowództwa. Ze strategią Leloucha i nowym wyposażeniem udało się zaskoczyć i pokonać siły Imperium. Bitwa wydawała się wygrana, aż pojawił się nieznany biały Rycerz Mroku, który z łatwością zniszczył część jednostek ruchu oporu, zmuszając pozostałe do odwrotu. Wroga jednostka dotarła nawet do Rycerza w, którym siedział Lelouch, ale w porę obroniła go dziewczyna z czerwonego Glasgowa, dając licealiście szansę na ucieczkę. Lelouch porzucił swój pojazd, a następnie, zdobył i ubrał mundur brytyjskiego żołnierza, by wmieszać siew szeregi wroga. Z pomocą Geass ominął straże i dotarł do Clovisa w centrum dowodzenia bitwą. Zmusił swojego przyrodniego brata by zakończył atak i zapewnił Japończykom pomoc medyczną, co ten posłusznie zrobił. Wtedy Lelouch ujawnił mu swoją tożsamość i użył Geass by wyciągnąć z Clovisa informacje na temat śmierci Marianny, ale niczego się nie dowiedział. Ponieważ brat nie był mu do niczego potrzebny, bez wahania zastrzelił go, po czym w nieznany sposób opuścił getto i wrócił do akademii. Powrót Kallen Następnego dnia dała się we znaki nieprzespana noc. Lelouch ze zmęczenia przysypiał na spotkaniu Samorządu Uczniowskiego, więc przewodnicząca Milly obudziła go uderzając w głowę gazetą. Gdy skończyli sprawy budżetu szkoły, przyłączyli się do innych uczniów podglądających wiadomości w telewizji. Mówili właśnie o zdarzeniach z z getta, ale w opinii publicznej przedstawiono bitwę jako atak terrorystów z użyciem trującego gazu. Lelouch zwrócił uwagę, że nie wspomniano o śmierci Clovisa, bo jak podejrzewał, nie chcieli robić zamieszania. Podczas późniejszych zajęć jego uwagę przykuła jego uwagę uczennica Kallen Stadtfeld, która nie pojawiła się w szkole od rozpoczęcia roku. Leluch rozpoznał w niej dziewczynę z ciężarówki. Gdy była sama w szkolnym ogrodzie upewnił się, czy to na pewno ona. Używając swojej mocy dowiedział się od niej, że jest w połowie Japonką i dlatego walczy z Brytanią. Odchodząc dla pewności rzucił jeszcze rozkaz "Nie wspominaj nikomu o Shinjuku" ale Geass nie zadziałał. Kallen zdziwiona tym co powiedział, zażądała wyjaśnień, ale przeszkodziła jej Shirley Fenette, która zawołała Leloucha na zajęcia. Fabuła Otrzymanie Geass Lelouch zostaje przypadkowo uwikłany w walkę pomiędzy pomniejszym Japońskim Ruchem Oporu oraz Brytyjską Armią. Kiedy ma już zostać rozstrzelany, za popieranie terrorystów, zostaje uratowany przez tajemniczą dziewczynę, która osłania go własnym ciałem i daruje moc, tytułowy Geass, dzięki której może wydać każdemu dowolny rozkaz, który zostanie bezwzględnie spełniony. Młody Lampreouge każe obecnym żołnierzom popełnić samobójstwo, a następnie z pomocą odebranego, przy użyciu Geass, robotowi pomaga ruchowi oporu. Gdy już mają wygrać, pokonuje ich robot nowej generacji, Lancelot, ale wszystkim udaje się zbiec. Od tego momentu rozpoczyna się walka między Lelouchem, a pilotem tajemniczego Rycerza Mroku. Działania jako Zero Dzięki Mocy Królów Lelouch zrozumiał, iż jego dotychczasowe życie było w całości bezczynne. Postanawia więc wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Przybiera pseudonim "Zero" i ubiera czarną maskę, oraz płaszcz - staje się samozwańczym sprzymierzeńcem sprawiedliwości. Sprzymierzeniec sprawiedliwości bierze sobie za cel pokonanie Imperium, oraz stanie się jego władną. Jednakże światu ogłasza, iż chce wyzwolić Strefę 11 z brytyjskiego zaboru. Oczywistym więc jest, iż terroryści przyłączają się do niego. Zero zakłada organizację terrorystyczną - Zakon Czarnych Rycerzy. Nikomu nie ukazuje swego oblicza, ni tożsamości. Prócz mechów w swej walce używa jeszcze Mocy Królów - Geassa. Jednym z pierwszych działań zakonu było morderstwo Clovisa la Britannia. Zero dokonuje Czarnej Rebelii, wielkiego buntu i ataku na brytyjskie wojska w Japonii. Gdy wyzwolenie zdaje się być blisko, Nanally, oczko w głowie Leloucha - zostaje porwana. Zero więc opuszcza swe wojska i daje dowodzenie jednemu z podwładnych i rusza na pomoc siostrze. Jednakże zostaje pojmany przez swego największego wroga, zaraz bo Charlesie zi Britannia - Kururugi Suzaku . Wspomnienia zostają mu wymazane i wraca do zwykłego żywota, jednak jest cały czas monitorowany przez Brytyjczyków stacjonujących w jego szkole. Powrót Zero i zwycięstwo Leloucha Ogłoszono śmierć Zero, minął rok. Jak wyżej wspomniano jego wspomnienia zostały zmodyfikowane, jednakże to nie wszystko. Zabrano mu Nanally, wymazano wspomnienia o niej. We fałszywych wspomnieniach nie miał siostry, lecz brata - Rolo. Rolo w rzeczywistości był posiadaczem Geass, oraz podwładnym Villetty, Brytyjki, która była przywódcą oddziału patrolującego Leloucha. Jednakże Zakon Czarnych Rycerzy wie, iż Zero żyje, podczas jego nieobecności dowodziła nimi C.C. Po roku sprawiają, iż Lelouch odzyskuje pamięć. Znów staje się Zero. Tym razem jednak jego cel jest trochę inny. Chce odzyskać siostrę, którą mu zabrano. Musi udawać, iż nie odzyskał pamięci. Jednoczy sobie Rolo, oraz Villettę, która pomaga mu, ze względu na ukochanego, która należy do Czarnych Rycerzy. Wkrótce jednak Zakon Czarnych Rycerzy dowiaduje się o Geassie i przestaje ufać Zero, gdyż obawiają się, iż zostali potraktowani tą mocą. Po jakimś czasie dowiadują się, iż Zero nie miał wcale na celu walki o niepodległość Japonii, miało się to stać tylko efektem ubocznym. Odchodzą więc od Zero, jednakże zrobili już tyle, że Lelouch drogę do zwycięstwa miał otwartą. W końcu po jego stronie stanął Suzaku . Lelouch 99 imperatorem Świętego Imperium Brytyjskiego Z pomocą Suzaku oraz C.C. Lelouch zabija swojego ojca. Ogłasza się więc Dziewięćdziesiątym Dziewiątym Imperatorem Świętego Imperium Brytanii. Kururugi staje się jego rycerzem. Lelouch vi Britannia zniósł przywileje szlachty, oraz wyzwolił Strefy, które skolonizowała Brytania. Jednakże to był koniec jego szlachetnych czynów. Stał się dyktatorem. Zabijał wszystkich, którzy kiedyś odważyli mu się sprzeciwić. W dniu, na kiedy wyznaczył stracenie byłych Czarnych Rycerzy, między innymi niegdyś bezgranicznie mu wiernej Kallen Kōzuki , oraz swej siostry, nakazał Suzaku wkroczyć na scenę w przebraniu Zero i zabić go. By idea i dobroć ostatecznie zwyciężyły. Oficjalne potwierdzenie śmierci Lelouch jest naprawdę martwy. Pisarze oficjalnie to potwierdzili Cytaty *Ale właśnie dlatego nie wolno nam się zatrzymać. Aby krew już przelana nie poszła na marne, musimy przelać jej jeszcze więcej. *Byłem martwym, dopóki nie spotkałem ciebie. Udającym życie, bezsilnym ciałem. Istnienie bez siły, bez możliwości zmiany swego kursu, było podobne do powolnej śmierci. *Co się stało? Nie zamierzasz strzelać? Twoim przeciwnikiem jest uczeń. A może uświadomiłeś sobie... że tylko ci, którzy są przygotowani na śmierć mają prawo strzelać? *Jeżeli król się nie ruszy, jego poddani nie podążą za nim. * Gdy w grę wchodzą ludzie, nie istnieje coś takiego jak plan idealny. * Wy, bezsilni, oczekujcie nas! Wy, potężni, bójcie się! My, Zakon Czarnych Rycerzy… będziemy sądzić świat! * Strzelać powinni tylko ci, którzy gotowi są zginąć. * Nie można nazwać życiem czegoś, co się nie zmienia. To zwykłe doświadczenie. * Najważniejszy był wasz plan, a to, czy żyjemy, czy nie, już się nie liczyło. Po prostu zrezygnowaliście z nas, zostawiając sobie jedynie wymówkę dla spokoju własnego sumienia! * Mój ojcze, Charlesie zi Britannia, na drodze do piekła będziesz mi towarzyszył. * Odkąd wstąpiliście do Zakonu Czarnych Rycerzy, macie do wyboru tylko dwie możliwości. Żyć u mego boku lub umrzeć u mego boku. * Ładne słowa nie wystarczą, aby zmienić świat. * Hej, Suzaku. Nie uważasz, że pragnienia są podobne do Geass? Prosisz o pomoc ludzi, by osiągnąć coś, czego sam nie jesteś w stanie. * Dopóki król nie ruszy do walki, jego rycerze nie podążą za nim. Ciekawostki *Gra ofensywnie (agresywnie) w szachy, jednak miewa luki w obronie. *Ma słabą kondycję. *W drugim sezonie Schneizel daje mu wygrać partię szachów, podchodząc królem do jego króla. Lelouch odmawia łatwemu zwycięstwu myśląc, że przyrodni brat coś kombinuje i odsunął figurę. Jednak według reguł szachów międzynarodowych, Zero i tak zwyciężył partię, gdyż król nie może podejść bezpośrednio do króla (jest to podstawowy błąd), a popełnienie jednego błędu (grając w systemie turniejowym) gwarantuje zwycięstwo przeciwnikowi. *Zawsze gra czarnymi. Umiejętności * Strategia — jest jednym z najlepszych strategów na świecie, jeśli nie najlepszym. W trakcie bitew często przewidywał posunięcia wroga i skutecznie to wykorzystywał. Jego zdolności objawiały się również w trakcie gry w szachy. Był nie tak dobry, że tylko Schneizelowi udało się z nim wygrać. * Pilotowanie rycerza mroku — miał okazję pilotować wiele różnych rycerzy mroku na dość dobrym poziomie, jednak w starciach, zwłaszcza z lepszymi jednostkami zazwyczaj ponosił porażkę. Jego sukcesy na polu bitwy raczej wynikały ze strategii, kalkulacji i uzbrojenia jego maszyny niż umiejętności sterowania nią. * Geass — geass Leloucha umożliwiał mu wydanie dowolnego rozkazu osobie, z którą nawiązał kontakt wzrokowy. en:Lelouch vi Britannia Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni